


The Betrothal Gift

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid doesn't know what to get Hiccup, F/M, Race To The Edge, but one thing is always appreciated..., it's gratuitous making out of course ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: After Hiccup's proposal, Astrid doesn't know what to get him for her betrothal gift. On a stormy evening, she heads over to his hut with the only thing she can think of: herself





	The Betrothal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the series of prompts I received on tumblr. I wavered between rating this one T or M, but since the whole thing is basically descriptive making out I went with M. Ah well! Hope you like it anyway!

Astrid peeked out her door with an anxious glance around. Warm lights glowed in the distance from the other riders’ huts. The coast appeared to be clear.

Bloated clouds hung overhead, threatening an evening storm on the horizon. Hazy gray twilight settled on the Edge with the impending rain. A strong breeze caught her hair and blew it about her shoulders as the first droplets pattered against the wooden walkways.  

Her heart fluttered in her chest, nervous excitement settling in the bottom of her stomach as she hurried over to Hiccup’s hut.

She passed round the front and avoided the noisy roller door. Instead, she knocked three times at the side door she often used when sneaking into his hut at night. She heard his assent and slipped inside just as the skies let loose in a downpour.  

Hiccup sat at his desk, absorbed in reading a book by candlelight. His eyes didn’t stray from the page as he greeted her absentmindedly. “Hello, milady.”

Of all the nights for him to be distracted, it would have to be this one. She posed with a hand on her hip. “Hello, handsome.”

Hiccup furrowed his brows at the unusual pet name. He glanced up and his mouth fell open.

“Oh… Astrid,” he breathed. “What’s with all this?”

She smiled coyly at him, pleased his reaction was positive.  

“Just a little something I picked up the last time we were at the Eastern Market.”

His eyes scanned down, taking her all in. Unbound hair, cascading down her back in tousled waves. Floor length dress and loose flowing bodice, bone ivory in color, with a red sash tied around her middle to cinch the waist. Detailed embroidery stitched along a wide low neckline, which displayed just enough decolletage to tantalize. She lifted a corner of the dress under his scrutiny, her bare feet peeking out from underneath.

“You look lovely,” he said, with awed sincerity and tenderness.

“You think so?” She smoothed the fabric of the skirt. “It’s not very practical. It isn’t too much?”

“Not at all.” He snapped his book closed and rose up from his chair, eager hands sliding onto her hips. “What’s the occasion?”

Astrid touched the medallion that hung from her neck. “This.”

Hiccup flashed a radiant grin at the betrothal gift and set his lips on hers, delivering a kiss that left her head spinning and her lips tingling.

He pecked her a few more times and she stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. “You said my betrothal gift to you was me. Well, here I am.”

“This wasn’t quite what I meant, but I am  _not_  complaining,” he laughed.

“Then what did you mean?” Astrid said, curious. “I still feel bad that I haven’t truly gotten you anything, but you can buy or make anything you want, it’s hard for me to-”

“Astrid, Astrid. Exactly. You are more than enough for me. The gift is that someday, I get to call you my wife, which is  _everything_  to me. At the risk of pouring my heart out-” his cheeks tinted red, “-I never dreamed we’d get this far, or that I’d even get to call you a friend! There is nothing you could give me in this moment that would mean more than your promise to marry and put up with this one-legged dork for the rest of your life.”  

She grinned fondly. “You might be a dork, but you’re also a romantic. So I guess I can put up with you if you’ll keep saying sweet things like that.”

“I’ll say all the sweet things you like, if it makes you wear this dress again,” he said, his voice dropping low as he pulled her in close.

“So you like it?” she asked, just above a whisper.

“Very much,” he murmured against her lips.  

Anything else she could’ve said was lost in a passionate kiss, one of his hands slipping around her hip and the other splayed across her shoulder blades, drawing her into an intimate embrace.

She lost track of time and the sense of where one kiss ended and the next began. His breath ghosted across her cheek as they both attempted to catch it between drinking each other in.

Over the course of their budding relationship, it rapidly became apparent that quick innocent kisses couldn’t satisfy the desire building in her body and her heart. She could roll her eyes at flowery cliches like  _blossoming_  and  _discovering womanhood_ , but there was no denying the tingle she felt between her thighs when she appreciated the width of Hiccup’s shoulders or how masculine his arms and hands had grown.

Thinking about his body and the things it could do to hers began claiming more and more real estate in her daydreams. She’d be exasperated with herself if she wasn’t entirely committed to taking advantage of every second she could find to be alone with him.

Most of those seconds were after hours, when everyone was tucked away and the loudest sounds to be heard were serenading crickets and a few dragon squawks here or there. They usually ended up sharing a hut for the night, toeing lines and crossing boundaries one small exhilarating step at a time.

When they found those much coveted evenings alone, the excitement was palpable in his wandering hands and her consent to let them wander. Every night they advanced a little further, drunk on the giddiness of exploring each other and curious about more.

At one point between kisses, Hiccup mumbled something about taking it upstairs to the bed.

She kissed him hard and pulled away with a breathless smack. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck.

He nodded toward the ladder.

She grinned at him. “Me first?”

“Of course, ladies first. I am a gentleman.”

“Ha! You just want to look at my butt.”

“Correct,” he said shamelessly.

“And maybe get a peek up my skirt.”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

She laughed, starting up the ladder and gazing down at him with a sly smirk.

He followed after, making no attempts to hide his appreciation of her backside.

She wiggled and exaggerated the sway of her hips for his benefit as she climbed. One of his hands glided over her bottom as she reached the top.

“Hiccup!” She hopped onto the loft, pretend scandalized.

“What?” he said, eyes wide and innocent as his head popped up from the ladder.

“Just can’t wait, can you?” she giggled.

“You know I can’t resist the temptation, milady. I am but a weak and humble man.” He stepped up to the loft and she grasped the laces of his tunic.

“Mm, then come with me and give in some more,” she purred, walking backward toward his bed and pulling him along with her.

They tumbled onto the bed. Astrid leaned against the headboard and Hiccup crawled with her on his knees, lost in a messy kiss while rain tapped steadily on the roof and intermittent thunder rolled.

His hands cupped her cheeks and things took a heated turn; the kiss deepened when she opened her mouth and his tongue slid against hers. A shiver raced down her spine and arousal spiked between her legs. She could kiss him like this for hours, wrapped up in his arms and consumed by an impassioned haze.

Hiccup moved from her mouth to her jaw, licking and nipping his way to her ear, his heavy panting breath hot on her skin. He kissed her neck, some of her hair caught on his lips and he paused to brush it behind her shoulder. She tilted her head back to give him better access, her fingers digging into his arms when the edge of his teeth on her collarbone made her tingle.

Astrid never thought she would describe Hiccup as  _sensual_ , but he exceeded expectations like he had so many times before. She assumed his natural wit and general dorkiness would carry over into the bedroom– sometimes it did depending on his mood, but he reserved this whole other passionate side of himself for her.

It took her breath away.

She cherished the notion she was the only one who experienced him like this. The serious air that settled on him was incredibly sexy, his tongue talented, his eagerness to learn her body a blessing. He paid attention to her every little reaction; her gasps, her eyes fluttering closed, her fingers clenching in his shirt.

She had no concerns they would be sexually compatible in a marriage. He was kind and respectful, but also capable of kissing her senseless. She gladly succumbed to anything he wanted to try, placing implicit trust in him.

He nipped her earlobe and she pressed his palm to her breast.

He kneaded with one hand and the other trailed along her collarbone, slipping under the loose sleeve of her dress. He recaptured her lips and exposed one shoulder, sliding the material down her arm.

She straightened her spine and gripped his shirt tighter. He used his index and middle finger to brush the other sleeve down her shoulder. One gentle tug on the front of her dress would bare all to him.

Just like every night, they sprinted to the boundary line they hadn’t crossed yet and toyed with stepping over it.

His kisses slowed and he rested his open mouth on hers, catching his breath. He pointedly traced his finger across her skin along the top of her dress, still concealing her chest. He sought her approval, waiting for a clear sign of permission as he always did before trying something new.

Her fingers trembled and she pecked a kiss on his cheek as a sign of consent. He hooked the tip of his index finger on the neckline and she placed her hand on top of his, allowing him to draw it down.

His breath left him in a rush when he discovered she wore nothing underneath, her pale skin awash in the flickering glow from the bedside lanterns. The medallion glinted in the low light, a visual reminder of their promise to each other.

Her heart thumped so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. He swallowed and his gaze dropped, filled with awe and wonder and Astrid had never felt more desirable in her entire life.

He tried not to openly stare, reverently cupping a hand on her naked chest and gently running his thumb over her nipple. She shivered at the sensation. He tugged her into a tight embrace, overcome with emotion, voice raw as he whispered into her ear.

“You are  _so_  beautiful.”

“Babe,” she whispered back, taking his cheeks into her hands and touching their foreheads together. They both grinned and Astrid kissed him on the lips several times in succession, reigniting the momentum. He responded enthusiastically, allowing her wandering hands to slip under his tunic as his fingers caressed his new favorite obsession.

He paused when she lifted the hem of his shirt and took it off. She slid her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, letting the whole top half fall around her waist. He moved to the side as she scooted to lay down, golden hair fanning out across his pillow and beckoning him into her arms. He hovered over her on his hands and knees and she lifted a thigh to his side, the dress hitching up to her hip.

His mouth parted from hers, migrating from her jaw to her neck, her collarbone, further still and Astrid’s breath caught in her throat as he kissed the swell of her breast and lingered, unsure how much she would allow. His warm breath stole across her body, causing little goosebumps to prickle along her skin.

The anticipation was torture, his destination and intent clear but he hesitated and waited for her go-ahead. She buried her fingers in his glorious thick hair and guided his head, gasping and arching her back as his mouth brushed over pebbled skin. Her breath heaved, her chest dipped and he smirked at her reaction to his touch.

On her inhale he lowered his head and his bottom lip circled her nipple. She could barely stand the seductive sensation of his hot breath and the feather light touch of his mouth.

“Hiccup,” she whined with a gasp, clenching her fingers in his hair.

“Yes, milady?” He had no right to sound so amused when he was teasing her on purpose.

“Mmmm!” Words failed her, so she unceremoniously shoved his face into her breast.

Hiccup took the hint, closing his mouth over her and she squirmed underneath him. A high pitched sigh escaped her lips involuntarily, and somewhere in the clouded pleasurable haze she was thankful the storm and sheets of rain covered any noise she made.

His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, warm and wet and unlike anything she had ever experienced before. He looked so handsome, with his luminous auburn hair and the pleasing sharp angles of his shoulders highlighted in the lantern glow.  

He moved to the other breast before she could mourn the loss of his mouth. A nip of his teeth startled her, but it also felt spine tingling  _good_  and she let him know with a moan. Slight suction made her toes curl and her nails left little crescent indentations on his bicep.

“Sorry!” she said breathlessly, uncurling her hands.

He nuzzled her nipple with the tip of his nose. “It’s okay, no need to apologize,” he said, in a low tone that was altogether way more sexy than he had any business sounding.

He rocked forward to kiss her lips, lingering longer than he intended until it became clear he didn’t possess the willpower to pull away.

In the course of more deep drawn out kisses while his hands explored and kneaded every inch of her, she nudged him closer with her knee, encouraging him to situate himself on top of her. His hips fell between her open thighs, only hampered by the material of her dress.

Astrid’s head spun, drunk on desire and the attempt to process the flurry of new sensations. The sultry slide of his tongue in her mouth accentuated the fact Hiccup’s pants couldn’t hide his own arousal, even as he shyly tried to avoid directly touching her. His reluctance for her comfort was sweet but unnecessary. She hooked her legs behind his lower back and tugged their hips flush together. The groan he made echoed straight to the apex of her legs.

The expanse of his warm chest covered her own, the cool metal of the medallion caught between them. His weight settled on her pleasantly and Astrid couldn’t help but grind herself against his pelvis, reveling as he pressed right back.

Any talking and teasing fell to the wayside as the intensity built into a crescendo, unable to get enough of each other. His hands traversed the entire course of her body, sliding down her thigh and gripping under her bent knee, lifting as he thrust against her. She rolled her head back with a vocal gasp and his teeth nipped at her exposed neck.

They rolled all over the bed in their urgency to get as close to one another as possible. At one point Astrid’s hair hung over the edge and they almost fell off. She couldn’t recall a previous time they had been this physical during a makeout session.

She pressed her hand to Hiccup’s sternum, tossing him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and gathering the front of her skirt into her lap, arranging it around her legs.

She leaned down to reignite the kisses. This position lined them up perfectly and she couldn’t help but rock herself on top of him, watching his face contort with pleasure as she did so. She dampened the front of his pants as the material rubbed against sensitive parts.

He rolled his hips underneath her, his hands gripping her upper thighs underneath the dress, sliding up and around to palm her backside.

He sucked in a breath, everything halted as he broke away from her lips, even as she tried to follow him with her mouth.

“ _Astrid_ ,” he breathed. “Astrid, Astrid…”

She propped herself up on her arms, alarmed. “What? What’s wrong?”

He patted the bare skin of her bottom. “You’re wearing  _nothing_  underneath this?”

“Oh! Ha, right. Um, oops? Where is my head today?” she said cheekily. “How could I forget something like that?”

He dropped his head back onto the bed and draped an arm over his eyes. “ _Milady_ , what are you doing to me.”

“Giving you your present?”

“What present? The untimely arrival of the heir of Berk?”

Astrid laughed and winked, stroking her hands down his chest. “If that’s what you wanted…”

He smiled at her, but sobered quickly enough as the intoxicating high ebbed away and the discussion took a more serious turn. He rubbed his hand on her hip and the other pushed through his bangs. A low crackle of thunder rumbled through the pouring rain.

“Were you really… did you come here tonight with the intention…?”

She shrugged demurely. “Well, no, not exactly, but… whatever you want your present to be…”

“Wow. Um…” Hiccup dragged his hands down his face. “I hate that I’m about to say this, but as much as I would  _love_  to be irresponsible, we… probably shouldn’t. Right?”

“I’m willing to take our relationship wherever you want to go, Hiccup. I was joking about the heir of Berk thing of course, we can’t exactly have a baby with all this Dragon Hunter stuff going on.”  

He tapped his thumb on her skin with a huff of laughter. “No, now would not be ideal.”

“Besides, if we get pregnant out of wedlock Gobber wins the pool that’s been going around and I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

Hiccup groaned, exasperated. “There’s an ongoing bet? About me knocking you up?”

“Oh yeah, more than half the village is in on it.” Astrid snorted.

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Because it’s a small island full of busybodies with nothing better to talk about.”

“You’re right, there. I think our parents are the worst offenders.”

“Your dad wouldn’t even be mad. He’d tell everyone and everything he’s a grandpa to be. Not even the smallest Terrible Terror would be safe from his boasting.”

Hiccup laughed, squeezing her hips. “I think he’d try to lecture us, you know for appearances, but there would be this twinkle in his eye and directly after he’d ask if we had any idea about names and when you’re due.”

“Careful Hiccup, you’re gonna make me  _want_  a baby now,” she teased.

His face softened and he sat up. She shifted back a bit in his lap to accommodate his position, confused at his sudden change in mood.

He pressed his hands on her cheeks with a sweet kiss.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I just… had this vision, of you and me having our own family, and it’s…”

She smiled at him, peppering more kisses on his lips.

“Everything I ever wanted,” he finished.

“Hiccup? You know I love you, right?”

The elated hopeful joy on his face threatened to break her heart.

“Astrid…” His thumbs caressed her jaw.

“Because I do. Your proposal was so wonderful and I didn’t get a chance to tell you… because, I- I haven’t really said that to you before, have I?” she said shyly, curling a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“That was the first time,” Hiccup said, eyes bright with reverence and adoration. “And I hope it’s not the last.”

“I’ll tell you every day,” she said seriously.

“Gods, I love you more than anything, you beautiful woman.” He hugged her fiercely, hands caught up in her silky hair.

She returned the hug, still seated in his lap and pressing all that divine bared skin together.

The steady patter on the rooftop began to slow with one last rumble of thunder as the storm moved on.

“I think the rain’s stopping,” Astrid said, tweaking the little braid in his hair and gazing into his eyes lovingly.

Hiccup dipped her back to the bed. “I’m not,” he mumbled into her skin, circling a finger around the medallion and kissing the space between her breasts.


End file.
